


The Girl with the Stars in Her Ears

by TheFeistyRogue



Series: Moonbeams and Lightning [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Department of Mysteries, F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue
Summary: Luna brings a friend on an adventure, travelling through time and space.





	The Girl with the Stars in Her Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 200th fic posted to Archive of Our Own! Can you believe it?
> 
> Wow!
> 
> It's only fitting that I take myself back to my very first Harry Potter fan fiction and celebrate one of my favourite characters, Luna Lovegood, while writing one of my favourite tropes, time travel.
> 
> I'd like to offer my thanks to all who've read/given kudos to/bookmarked/commented on my stories. I really appreciate each and every one of you. It's been a blast!

Luna hummed as she skipped through the Ministry Atrium, heading for the lift. She nodded and smiled at the people she passed, making a point to wish a blessing upon those that smiled back and a curse upon those that didn't. She hopped into the lift just before the doors shut, and pressed the button for level nine.

On her left was the boy from level seven, whose tanned skin complemented his green eyes very nicely, even if his appearance was marred by the frown on his lips. To her right was Marietta Edgecombe, a brunette Luna knew from school, and another girl who didn't often frequent the Ministry, but when she did, she always wore diamond earrings that sparkled like the stars.

The tune Luna had chosen to hum today was the Jeopardy Theme and she could see that the girl with stars in her ears recognised it, for she smiled a secret little grin at Luna. Luna winked back, just as the lift arrived at level two.

Harry bustled in, and both the frowning boy and Marietta bustled off. Everyone was in such a rush — Luna had never understood the urge herself.

"A wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to," Luna informed Harry as the lift took off once more.

"Luna!"

Harry swept her into his arms and they exchanged a sweet kiss that tasted of the coffee she'd made for him earlier in the morning, before he'd hurried off to work.

"Sorry, love, I didn't notice you," he said, guilt hidden in his tone.

Luna smiled. "That's perfectly alright, Harry."

He ran a hand through his hair and patted down his robes. "Merlin, am I running late, then?"

"No."

Harry turned to look at her, arching an eyebrow. She grinned at him and laughed when he sighed, shaking his head.

"Of course," he muttered. "You just like to drive me crazy."

Her laughter was joined by their forgotten companion in the lift.

"Harry," Luna said, "this is the girl with stars in her ears. Girl whose name I've not yet learned, this is Harry Potter."

"A pleasure," the girl replied, touching one hand to her earrings and smiling a secret smile meant for someone else. "I'm Tori Malfoy."

Luna beamed. She'd heard of her from within the Department and was glad to be able to put a face to the name, and now that she thought about it, she recognised her from the days when they'd both been back at Hogwarts.

She glanced over at Harry and wiggled her nose at him.

Harry's eyes narrowed for a moment, but he inclined his head.

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said.

"Isn't it?" Luna agreed.

The lift arrived at floor nine, announcing their arrival to the Department of Mysteries. Harry strode out, Luna catching his hand and twining their fingers together. Tori matched them pace for pace.

"Coming our way?" Harry asked, shooting her an inquisitive glance. "You're the newbie, then?"

"My first day," Tori confirmed. "I wasn't aware you were an Unspeakable, Mr. Potter."

Luna giggled, even as Harry snorted.

"Oh, he's not," Luna reassured her. "I'm the Unspeakable. Harry just has to change the wards to allow you into the Department. That honour is given to the Head of the DMLE."

"Quite the power couple," Tori observed.

"One might say the same about yourself and your husband," Harry murmured.

"Draco is doing awfully well for himself as a Master Potioneer," Tori agreed. There was a dreamy look in her eye that suggested to Luna that Draco could be a penniless writer, and Tori would still believe him to be doing awfully well for himself. Love truly was a powerful force.

Harry stopped them just before the official entrance to the Department.

"If you wouldn't mind passing me your wand, Mrs. Malfoy?"

He took the wand from Tori and tapped it with his own, before pressing it into a nook hidden by the door. A few seconds later the entire door glowed golden and clicked open. Harry handed back the wand with a polite smile.

"Wonderful!" Luna clapped her hands together. "I'll see you later this evening, Harry."

They exchanged another kiss, one of promise and farewell, and then Luna led Tori into the Department.

"Welcome to the Department of Mysteries, Tori." She opened a side door off the main welcome hall. "My favourite room in the Ministry."

Tori gazed around, her eyes wide in wonder. In truth, the room was awe-inspiring. Luna always brought the new recruits to it. A waterfall cascaded down one wall, the spray glittering in the light of the artificial sun. All manner of fauna and flora grew at its rocky base; green fern fronds curling toward the light, crimson Monkey Brush Vines climbing the rubber trees, and giant lily pads floating atop the edges of the plunge pool. Hummingbirds darted between brightly coloured flowers and silver and gold fish flashed through the reeds.

"We use this room for any meditation we may find ourselves in need of. You're always welcome in here."

Luna gave Tori a tour of the Department, pointing out which stations made the best coffee and tea, who was good with Runes or Astronomy, and where she might find the books she'd need to further her studies. Finally, they arrived in the Room of the Cosmos.

"So, I understand you're here to study the space-time continuum proposed by Einstein?"

Tori nodded. "Oh, yes! I've always thought that if we just worked hard enough, or looked long enough, we'd find a way to reconcile Muggle science and magic. I think exploring a concept we know is possible and comparing it to the Muggle theories about the formation of wormholes and cosmic strings might bring a deeper understanding of both magic and the laws that govern our world."

Luna blinked. "That sounds brilliant, Tori. I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm afraid, but I'm excited for you to explore this." She offered Tori a grin that was just a little bit naughty. "Now, tell me… have you ever time travelled yourself?"

Tori's eyes widened so quickly Luna thought for a moment they might pop.

"No!" she squeaked.

Luna selected a two-way Temport from the shelf, a device that had been created by Hermione a few years before. Hermione, having mastered what she'd wished to, had moved onto another area of study.

"Hold onto that side," she instructed. Tori did, her breath coming a little quicker. Luna laughed. "Off we go!"

She activated the Temport, feeling the familiar jerk in her belly, and clung to it as they fell through the time vortex, blue and purple matter flashing to life around them, lightning seeming to roar everywhere and nowhere.

As suddenly as it had begun, they arrived, tumbling to the grass beneath them. They seemed to have landed in endless fields, with blue skies and white woolen clouds as far as the eye could see.

"Merlin and Morgana!" Tori exclaimed. "We time travelled!"

Luna lay back on the grass and began collecting the daisies that gathered around her head. She loved time travel more than anything else in the world. While the Muggle concepts were beyond her, Luna adored it because it gave her the opportunity to study the subject she found most fascinating first hand: History.

"Where are we?" Tori asked as Luna wove together a daisy chain.

"Wrong question!" Luna answered, singing the words.

Tori cackled, her eyes gleaming like the diamonds in her ears. "When are we?"

Luna set the crown of flowers upon her head, snatched up a handful of grass, and licked it. She tilted her head to one side and, after a moment, spoke.

"982 AD," she announced. She took in a deep breath of air and nodded her head. "On the 1st of March."

Tori stared at her. "How did you do that?" she whispered.

Luna smirked and scooped up the Temport. "Because that's the date I set the time machine for, silly!"

For a moment, Tori looked astounded, then they both burst into giggles.

Sadly, their amusement was soon interrupted.

"Oi, what are you doing on my lands?"

Luna glanced between herself and Tori and deemed that nothing they wore would be too unseemly, even for this century. It was a good thing that the wizarding community had progressed slowly, in some minuscule ways.

"Just visiting, Sir Knight," Luna answered. The man that approached them was tall and broad, with a bushy auburn beard that seemed to make up for the lack of hair on his head. He was obviously well muscled and wore an impressive sword on his waist with a ruby on the pommel.

"Aye, is that so, lassie?" He folded his arms. "And where are you hailing from?"

Tori had moved closer so that they were side by side.

"The future," Luna answered, with a grin. "About a thousand years."

"I'm Tori, and this is Luna," Tori piped up, while shooting Luna a sideways glance.

The man scoffed. "Aye, sure you are. The name's Ric. Now, be off with you. These lands aren't safe for two ladies. Run back to your kin and I'll not say a word more."

"Ah, but we have magic," Luna answered. A suspicion was beginning to form in her mind.

"Luna," Tori hissed. "Careful!"

Luna merely turned and placed her flower crown upon Tori's head instead of her own.

"We have nothing to worry from dear Ric, I'm sure."

"True enough," Ric agreed with a huff. "Witches?" He narrowed his eyes. "If you say so. Better than naught, I suppose. Still, these lands are filled with raiders and the like. You're better off with a sword than any hedge magic." He shook his head. "The gods know I've seen enough young 'uns killed by blade, magic or none."

"Well, Ric," Luna said, unable to help herself. "Perhaps you ought to start up a school, then. Teach those that need it to fight and provide a safe haven for them."

Ric huffed, tugging on his beard. "A mighty fine thought."

Tori gasped beside her.

"Perhaps," Tori added. "Perhaps you could find some other witches and wizards to help build it?"

They exchanged a grin of pure delight.

"Mayhaps," Ric agreed. He turned back to inspect them. "From the future, aye?"

Luna giggled, even as the device at her waist beeped. "Good luck!" she exclaimed. "It was lovely meeting you, Mr. Gryffindor!"

She extended the Temport to Tori, who took it, a regretful look in her eyes.

"Until next time," Luna promised Tori. Now that Tori had had a taste, she knew the other girl wouldn't be able to resist. Luna never had.

They both turned to face Ric, who was watching them with bewilderment.

"It's Griffin of Dor," he said, yanking on his beard once more, one hand settled on the pommel of his sword — the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Goodbye," Luna said and winked, moments before the Temport activated. Both Tori and she were tugged through the time vortex. Luna felt the Temport disintegrate in her grip, its magic worn out, grinning despite the unpleasant sensation of travel. Together they landed in a heap in the Room of the Cosmos and neither could keep themselves from laughing.

"Griffin of Dor!" Tori exclaimed. "What a trip."

"Good old Ric," Luna said with a giggle.

"Do you think we were always supposed to do that?"

Luna hummed, finding the energy to roll to her feet.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps Ric or one of the others would have taken it upon themselves and created the school without any outside influence. The timeline is always fixed; no matter what we attempt to do in the past, it always rights itself. But it's always best to be safe, so the Temport only allows for a few minutes in the past."

"Worth it," Tori decided. She scrambled up and wrapped her arms around Luna, who hugged her back, enjoying the other girl's happiness.

"Thank you," Tori said. "I was so worried about joining the Department of Mysteries, but you've been so welcoming."

Luna beamed. "I aim to be."

She jerked her head back toward the central Department chamber.

"Now, we had better find Unspeakable Walt," she said. "Because he was meant to give you the welcome tour over an hour ago."

Tori dashed after her. "What?" she exclaimed. "An hour ago?"

Luna smiled and skipped away. "I'm only a junior Unspeakable myself. Best left for the old, crotchety ones that no longer have any imagination."

"Oh no," Tori said, her voice high. Luna halted, catching Tori's hands in her own. She kissed the other girl's cheek.

"Don't worry. Adventure is expected," she said. She raised her hands and spun in a circle until she was dizzy, grinning at the ceiling.

"It is the Department of Mysteries, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> How was that for my 200th fic? What shall I write next? Which stories shall I continue? Let me know!
> 
> Thank you xo


End file.
